Sky Of Love
by nluyenphuong
Summary: If I hadn't met you that day,I wouldn't have experienced the pain,the sadness and memories filled with tears. But,if I hadn't met you,I would also haven't experienced the joy and the excitement...How are you now? I continue to love...the vast blue sky
1. Chapter 1

_**I have 2 weeks off for the holiday and **__**I didn't have anything to do so I decided to write a new story. The idea isn't mine. It's from the Japanesse movie "Koizora/Sky Of Love". I cried when I first watched it and I wanted to write a Fabrevans fanfic with that story line. I will change the story line a little bit though because I don't want it to be exactly the same as the movie. Hope you like it! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Hello? Yeah, I'm about to get on the train…Yes, I asked for a 3 day leave," Quinn Fabray said on the phone while waiting for her train to arrive.<p>

"Can you come and pick me up?...um…Yeah? Thanks, I'll see you later, bye!" the girl smiled then turned off her phone and the train was coming.

* * *

><p><em>If I had not met you that day, I wouldn't have experienced the pain and the sadness and memories filled with tears. But, if I had not met you, I would also have not experienced that joy, excitement and memories filled with tears…<em>_How are you now? I continued to love...the vast blue sky…_

Quinn ran her hand through her short, blonde hair and looked out from the window by her seat. The sky was bright and blue, just like how she remembered. It had been seven years. Seven years from the day that she could never forget.

_[7 years ago, Mckinley high school]_

"Hello Mckinley! We are back!" the Latina yelled as she jumped in excitement.

"Calm down, Santana!" the girl with long blonde hair laughed as she watched her friend, "we have just been away for a summer."

"Quinn! This is our second year here! You should be excited!" Santana pouted and turned to the other blonde, "right, Brittany?"

"She's right! I'm excited, too!" Brittany said with a big smiled on her face. Quinn just shook her head and returned her friend a smile.

"Hey, do you think any of us will get lucky this year and find a boyfriend?" Brittany asked when they reached their lockers. Quinn just shrugged and took out some books for their first class of the school year.

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship," she said. Santana smiled, "well, I think I will get a boyfriend this year because I have had my eyes on a really hot guy."

"Who's that?" Quinn closed her locker and turned to her friend.

"Noah Puckerman," the Latina said, giving her friends a smirk.

"Noah "Puck" Puckerman? With the tattoos and that hairstyle, I don't think he's a good guy. Do you really want to go out with him?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Sure. I don't care what he's like. He's hot," Santana replied, smiling again. Quinn just rolled her eyes then closed her locker and followed her friends. They were walking down the school hall and suddenly the Latina stopped and turned back to Quinn and Brittany, squealing and smiling like crazy, "It's him! It's him!"

"Who?" Quinn looked over Santana's shoulder and saw two guys with the jackets from the football team walking toward them. She knew the one with the mohawk, that was Puck, the guy that Santana had talked about, but she didn't know the other one. He was tall and good looking, with short, dirty blonde hair. Quinn wondered why she had never seen him before. He must have been new. He looked like he's one of those bad boys like Puck. The cold look on his face scared her. He didn't look like a nice person even though he looked very attractive.

"Hey, girls," Puck said as he stopped in front of the girls. Santana gave her friends a smile and turned to Puck, "hey, I'm Santana. These are my friends Brittany and Quinn…"

Quinn didn't pay attention to what the Latina was saying. That strange guy had got her attention. He didn't know she was staring at him though, he was too busy watching his friend talking to Santana. Quinn kept looking at him, it's like she had never seen a boy before. Well, he's not like any of the boys she knew, there was something about him that made him different. Not because he was attractive though. She had seen many good looking guys but she didn't care about any of them. There was just something special about him. He hadn't had a smile on his face for the whole time. Quinn's mind was lost in her thoughts and suddenly, the guy turned around and caught her staring at him. She almost jumped in shock and quickly looked down at the ground. She could feel him still looking at her. She just wished that Santana and Puck's conversation didn't keep going any longer.

"See you girls later," the guy with the mohawk smiled as he waved at Santana and walked away. That guy followed him, without smiling or saying anything to the girls.

"He asked me for my number!" Santana said and pulled both of her friends into a big hug.

"That's great!" Quinn smiled, still looking at Puck and his strange friend. The bell rang and those guys had already gone. She shook her head quickly to get rid of the thoughts about the new guy. He's just one of Puck's friends and Puck's friends couldn't be nice.

"Quinn! Come on! What are you doing? We're gonna be late!" Santana called, pulling Quinn back to reality. The blonde held her books and quickly caught up with her friends, "okay, I'm coming! Let's go."

_The me at that time, still did not know that love had already came by my side…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please! <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter! I'm gonna update my other stories after this one :)**_

* * *

><p>"Not here! Not here! Not here!"<p>

Santana sighed as she looked at her best friend freaking out because she couldn't find her phone. They were the only two people left in the school. The classes had ended twenty minutes before. Quinn had left her phone somewhere and then she couldn't find it.

"It's not here! It was in my bag the last time I checked!" Quinn said, giving Santana a worried look.

"Where did you last see it?" the Latina asked.

"I was in the astronomy room," Quinn said and stopped for a second.

"I might have dropped it there!" she said.

"So go get it. I'll wait here," Santana told her friend with another sigh and watched the blonde quickly running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened the door of the astronomy room and walked inside. She looked around, trying to remember where she had left her phone.<p>

"There it is!" a smile appeared on Quinn's face as she spotted it on a desk.

"It's still here!" she said and quickly grabbed her phone to call Santana. But, somehow, the numbers in her phone were all gone. All of them were gone, except for one that she had never seen before. Without waiting, Quinn quickly pressed call and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?"

_It's a guy_, Quinn thought when she heard the voice.

"Um…I'm the owner of the phone you found…" she said.

"I know. I already saved your number. Nice to meet you, Quinn," the person replied and Quinn let out a small gasp, "how do you know my name?"

"Secret," he said.

"So can you tell me why all of the phone numbers in my phone are gone?" Quinn asked furiously.

"I deleted all of them," the person answered. "Does losing those numbers upset you that much?"

Quinn didn't answer. She just stayed quiet and listened to him.

"If the person really wants to talk to you, they will definitely call you."

The blonde was speechless. Who was that mystery person?

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Frannie Fabray said as she threw her bag on the couch and took off her coat.<p>

"Hey," Quinn smiled at her older sister and sat down in her seat at the kitchen table, waiting for her mother to get the dinner ready.

"I'm very hungry!" Frannie said and quickly sat down next to Quinn. Judy Fabray smiled at her two daughters as she placed the food on the table and sat down with the girls.

"I'm gonna eat first!" Quinn said with a smile. But when she was just about to reached out to get the food, her phone rang.

_Could it be..._

"What are you doing? Answer your phone?" Frannie asked when she saw her sister sitting there and staring at her phone while it was still ringing. Quinn bit her lip and slowly picked it up with a nervous feeling.

It was...Santana.

Frannie gave her mother a confused look when she saw her sister sighing in relief.

"Hey, did you find your phone?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, it's in the astronomy room," Quinn smiled. "Actually, there's something really weird happened."

"What was that?"

"It's-"

"Quinn, can you talk later? It's time for dinner," Russel Fabray said as he sat down in front of his daughters.

"Okay, dad," Quinn looked at her father then went back on her phone, "I gotta go. Talk to you later, San!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Santana said.

"See you," Quinn replied then turned off the phone and put it back into her pocket.

* * *

><p>The phone rang again in the middle of the night. Quinn opened her eyes lazily and tried to find it in the dark. She didn't care who that person was, she was so gonna kill him. How dared he call her when she was enjoying her sleep like that?<p>

"What do you want?" she said angrily through the phone, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Aww, your sleepy voice is so adorable," the guy said. Quinn quickly sat up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand, "I'm not sleeping! I'm awake!"

The person laughed, "okay, so is my number listed first?"

"No!" Quinn said with an annoyed tone and immediatly turned off her phone. That guy was definitely crazy.

* * *

><p>Quinn got another phone call from the mystery person the next morning. She was sitting in her room, trying to finish her homework and her phone rang again. She didn't need to check to know who it was.<p>

"What is the point of calling me everyday?" Quinn asked him.

"What's the matter? We are friends, right?" he said.

Quinn thought for a minute and replied, "then tell me your name and let me see you in person."

"Ahh, you've started becoming interested in me."

The blonde just rolled her eyes, "that's not it. I just feel like it's not fair."

There was a quiet moment before he answered her question, "my name is..."

Quinn stayed quiet and waited for him to finish.

"...secret."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "you're annoying me. Why can't you tell me who you are?"

"I will tell you but not now," he said.

Quinn sighed, "so can you tell me what you are like? Your personality?"

"I'm a very kind person. I helped return your phone."

"Liar," she giggled and they shared a laugh.

From that moment, she felt more comfortable talking to him. By the way he talked, she could tell that he was a nice guy. They talked to each other everyday, on the phone of course. Didn't know why, she felt very happy when she talked to him. He always made her smile with his stupid jokes.

The only thing that bothered her was he knew everything about her but she knew nothing about him. She didn't even know his name. He said he couldn't tell her because when she knew his name, she would find out who he was.

* * *

><p>It was another Sunday morning, Quinn was lying on her bed while reading and talking to <em>him<em>.

"What else do you like?" he asked her.

"Um...flowers," Quinn smiled as she flipped through the pages of her book, "why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," he said and then there's a quiet moment.

"Are you still there?" she asked after a while without hearing anything from him.

"Happy birthday!" he cheered, "It's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

Quinn was very surprised, "h-how do you know?"

"You told me last week," he chuckled and she couldn't help but smiled. _He remembers my birthday!_ she thought to herself, _he's so sweet!_

The guy was quiet for a moment and then he spoke again, "do you want to meet me?"

Quinn couldn't believe what she had heard. He finally agreed to let her see him in person!

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "When? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said, "meet me at the football field after the third period. We can celebrate your birthday together."

Quinn opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say. Before, she had wanted so much to see him, to know what he looked like. But then, she was very worried. What if he's not what she had imagined? What if he wasn't nice like he was on the phone? She couldn't keep asking herself those question but she answered him anyway, "sure, I can't wait."

"Great. See you at school, Quinn."

"See you at school."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review and comment please! Thanks! Love you!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I added a few more details into the story. I think the relationship in the movie is so fast. I want them to have their first kiss first. Okay, here's the 3rd chapter.**_

* * *

><p>The bell rang. It was the end of the third period. Quinn quickly grabbed her bag and headed to the football field. She was finally going to meet him, the boy on the phone. As she arrived there, there was nobody else except for her. Quinn made her way to the bleachers and sat down, looking around to find him. Instead of seeing the person in her dream, she saw<em> him<em>, the boy that she had met in the school hall. That cold look on his face still scared her, just like the first time they met. But, what was he doing here?

The strange boy walked toward Quinn and stopped right in front of her. Her heart was beating fast and she quickly looked down at the ground.

_He's the one? No, he can't be. Maybe my guy cannot come. Yeah, I have to get out of here._

Quinn agreed with her thought and quickly stood up to walk away.

"Quinn."

Her heart stopped and so did she. She could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was him? She didn't let herself believe that the guy she had dreamt of was _him_.

"Do…do I know you?" she asked, turning around to look at him. The boy just nodded his head and his big lips turned into a smile. He smiled! The first smiled on his face since their first met! He looked so much cuter when he smiled. But, it wasn't like that, he wasn't like the person on the phone. Quinn didn't believe that it was him. It was so disappointing.

Quinn slowly took a step back when he walked closer to her. Giving her a sweet smile, the boy pulled out from behind him some flowers. He had been hiding them behind his back the whole time.

"Happy birthday! My name is Sam. Sam Evans."

Quinn bit her lip and looked away, trying to avoid his eyes. The person on the phone couldn't be him. That person was so nice and sweet and _Sam_ was...not.

"You can't be that person. You can't," Quinn spoke quietly, shaking her head.

Sam gave her a confused look and opened his mouth to say something but she quickly ran away from him. He called after her but she just kept running and didn't turn back.

Quinn ran into Santana and Brittany in the school hall. They quickly stopped her and kept asking her plenty questions about her mystery guy. She just shook her head in disappointment, "he's Puck's scary friend."

"The tall one with blonde hair?" Santana asked, grabbing Quinn by her shoulders.

"Sam," she said his name quietly like it was so hard to say out loud.

"I think he's hot," Brittany shrugged.

"I heard he has a girlfriend at another school," Santana sighed, looking at Brittany. Quinn could feel her heart ached. The first person that she had really fallen for wasn't like what she had expected and he had a girlfriend. She couldn't be more disappointed. She couldn't even pay attention to any of her classes that day. She just kept thinking about Sam. His cute smile was still haunting her. But, she just couldn't trust him. Maybe behind that adorable smile was a bad person, who knew. Like Santana had told her, he already had a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked home by herself after school. Santana and Brittany usually gave her a drive but today both of them were busy so she had to walk. Suddenly, she saw<em> him<em>, Sam Evans. He was walking home, too. In his hand were the flowers that he had brought her earlier that day. He was heading to the park. She tried to ignore him but she couldn't. After a minute of thinking, Quinn decided to follow him.

Sam walked into a flower garden in the park. Quinn wondered why a person like him could be interested in flowers. Standing behind a bush, Quinn saw Sam bend down and plant something into the ground. Those were the flowers that he had brought her.

"I know you're here Quinn," Sam turned around and looked at the girl behind the bush with a smile. Quinn was very embarrassed. She was about to walk away but he called her, "why don't you come over here and help me?"

Quinn took a deep breath and slowly walked to Sam. He stood up and wiped his dirty hands on his pants, "I just came here to plant the flowers back since you didn't want them."

"These are all your flowers?" Quinn asked after a moment of silence.

"No, just these," Sam said, pointing to the flowers in front of them. "I used to come here to help cleaning the park and stuff and I thought of planting some flowers for my girlfriend."

_He does have a girlfriend,_ Quinn sighed. He was so different from what she had thought. He was so sweet doing that for his girlfriend. She felt so jealous with her. Whoever his she was, she's lucky to have a boyfriend like Sam.

"You must love her so much," Quinn said, looking at him. Sam just shrugged and gave her a smile, "I did but we're over anyway. She dumped me a month ago."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Sam said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Quinn nodded her head understanding. She couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face. He didn't have a girlfriend, and she was so glad to hear that.

"Happy birthday, Quinn," Sam gave Quinn a smile and Quinn looked down as her cheeks turned red. He was the right guy. She just knew it. He was the one. He had been always able to easily win her heart.

* * *

><p>From that day, Sam and Quinn started to feel more comfortable with each other. They talked more at school. He would hold her books, walk her to classes, sit with her at lunch...But, Quinn still didn't know if that meant they were really a couple or not. They hadn't even kissed yet.<p>

After school that day, Quinn was saying goodbye to her friends and she was just about to get in Santana's car. Suddenly, a motorbike rushed by and stopped by the car. It was Sam. He gave her a smile and threw her a helmet.

"Get on," he said. Quinn looked at the motorbike and then Sam, shaking her head, "I can't...um...is it safe?"

Sam chuckled and gave her his hand, "do you trust me?"

"Just go with him," Santana rolled her eyes from the driver seat of her car. Quinn looked at her friend and gave Sam a smile.

Sam was going very fast. She had never been on a motorbike before so it was very scary. She grabbed onto his shirt tightly and squezed her eyes shut as the wind kept blowing into her face. Sam could see that, he just smiled and then reached one of his hands behind to grab hers and wrapped her arms around his waist. Quinn was very surprised but she just smiled and pulled herself closer to him.

Sam stopped his motorbike in front of the park and went with Quinn to the flower garden. They usually went there to take care of the flowers they grew together. Quinn really enjoyed doing it but today she didn't enjoy it so much. She was having something else in her mind.

"Sam...can I ask you something?" Quinn asked, looking at Sam. They were lying on the grass and watching the clouds passing by.

"Hmm?" Sam replied but he was still looking at the sky.

"Are we...Um...the last two weeks, we have been very close so I was wondering..." Quinn paused a moment to think before she said, "are we together or something?"

Sam turned to Quinn and caught her eyes. Her heart was pounding, she didn't know what was he going to say about that. Well, he didn't. He didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle and it was also her first kiss. She squezed her eyes shut and kissed him back, not sure if she was doing it right. Whenn they had finally pulled away, Quinn's heart was still pounding. She had never felt like that before. It felt like...love?

"Don't tell me that was your first," Sam said, laughing a bit. Quinn's cheeks turned red and she quickly turned away, not answering him. Sam just gave her a sweet smile and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

_It has been 7 years but I can still remember that feeling when you first kissed me. The feeling was so incredible, so amazing...And that was when I realized, I have fallen in love with you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**


End file.
